


Ежи - это вам не что-нибудь, а ЕЖИ!!!

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Примитивизм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Саурон наступил на железного ежа...Иллюстрация к максиОтраженный свет
Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Ежи - это вам не что-нибудь, а ЕЖИ!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Отраженный свет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916281) by [Aemilius21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemilius21/pseuds/Aemilius21), [fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020). 



> иллюстрация к макси "Отраженный свет"

[](https://ibb.co/wY0pSyW)


End file.
